


You Are the Fire to My Ice

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emily is Pansexual, F/M, Locus is Bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus has liked Dr. Grey for a while now, but has kept his distance so he doesn't really develop anything. He let his hair grow a little too long though. Someone has to cut it and who does he trust to touch his hair? Emily. So he kinda has to go see her to cut his hair.Don't tell Locs, but she already knew he liked her.So like this was supposed to be just a one shot. But here you go. Let's go through the journey of Emily finding out what Locus is doing with Felix on this planet. Also, it ends happily. Don't worry.





	1. Chapter 1

Locus had been getting ready for the day when he realized his hair had grown so long. It’s almost down to his ass. He just hasn’t found the time to get it cut and he sure as hell won’t fuck it up doing it himself. He loves his hair. Only thing he likes about himself. He sighs to himself, getting his hair up in the usual bun before putting on his helmet. 

Locus makes his way to the medical bay because that’s where Dr. Grey is. She’s the only person he trusts to touch his hair. Only person he trusts to help him in general when he can’t do anything himself. Which isn’t much, but the few things. So he makes his way to the bay, silently cursing himself for not doing this sooner. Even Felix had said it’s getting long. He knew it was long, but he didn’t realize it was  _ this  _ long.

He gets to the medical bay and Dr. Grey is tending to someone else that came in with injuries from the most recent encounter. He leans against the wall, waiting for her to finish. He likes watching her work when he has nothing to do. She’s passionate in her job. Something he admires.

When Dr. Grey finishes, she smiles and leads Locus to her office. She knows by now that he won’t say anything where others can hear, so the compromise is going to her office. She throws her gloves away after closing the door behind him.

“What can I do for you today, Locus?” she asks. Her smile is so beautiful. Nothing could damper her spirits. 

“I-I need a haircut,” Locus is a bit nervous about this. Is nervous even the right word? Anxious maybe? No one touches his hair.

“We do have people qualified to do that,” she tilts her head slightly, realizing Locus won’t go to anyone else. “I guess I have the time to do it. Take off your helmet and the top half of your armor.”

Locus listens. He sets his helmet on her desk, then slowly takes off his chest piece. He places it on the ground, leaning against the desk. Grey gets some scissors and watches Locus take his hair out of his bun.

“My, you’ve let it get quite long.” Locus grunts in response. “How much would you like for me to cut off, sweetie?” 

No matter how many times Locus tells her, she always calls him sweetie. “How long is it?”

“Right here,” she puts her hand on the small of his back.

“Oh. To just below the shoulder blades, please?”

She puts her other hand just below his shoulder blades, keeping the other on the small of his back. “You want this much off?”

“Yes.” He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until she removes her hands and he starts breathing again. 

“Now, stay still.” She works her way from right to left, slowly cutting off the length she was told. It doesn’t take her long to finish. She runs her fingers through his hair to get any loose pieces out, and to make sure it’s still even. She then runs her hand over his back slightly, making him stop breathing again. She’s just getting the hair off of him. 

“There! All done.” She goes to put the scissors back in her desk drawer.

Locus forces himself to breathe as he turns to look at her. “Thank you, doc.”

“It’s not a problem!” He could look at her smile for as long as he lives. “And how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Emily.”

Locus partially smiles at her. First smile in a long while. He can’t even remember the last time he smiled. He begins to put his hair in yet another bun.

“I do have a question for you. How do you get your hair so soft? The soap we have doesn’t make mine soft.”

Locus takes the ponytail out of his mouth. “Um, on a scouting mission a few years ago, I stumbled upon an old salon. I keep it secret.”

“Could you bring me some? I could keep it secret!” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Locus tells her before he can stop himself from speaking. He puts on his armor and grabs his helmet.

“Oh thank you!” she’s just so cheery. He gives her a little head nod before putting on his helmet and leaving.

 

On the next scouting mission, Locus keeps his promise. After the meet up with Felix to exchange information, he goes to that very salon to get a shampoo for Emily. But, funny thing, he doesn’t know which to get for her. There’s so many to choose from. Does he get her a fruity one, a nature one, or whatever the fuck these are? 

Locus spends over half an hour smelling and judging each one. Once he finds one he thinks she’d like, and that he’d like to be honest, he makes his way back to base. The first thing he does when he gets back is go to the medical bay. There’s nobody in there amazingly. He finds her in her office, poring over her medical books. He knocks on her open door. She looks up and once she notices it’s him, she smiles excitedly, standing up.

“Locus! What are you doing here so late at night?” 

“I brought you something.” he can’t help but to smile behind his helmet when he hands her the shampoo. Her little gasp is to die for. The way she closes her eyes when she smells it. The blissful smile. 

“Thank you so much!” 

“It’s no problem. Just tell me when you need more.”

“Oh I most definitely will!” she gaters a few of her things and the bottle. She stops and looks at Locus. “Would you like to join me?” 

It takes him a minute to realize she really did ask that. He thinks about it. No one else would be in the showers. Just the two of them. 

“Yes, I would like to.”

Locus follows her to the showers. When there, he strips himself of armor. Emily, who is clearly only wearing her loose shirt, comes over to help Locus out of his undersuit. He leans down to kiss her before they take off anymore clothes. She pulls away first.

“Will you wash my hair?” she asks.

“Of course,” Locus finishes taking off his clothes and she does the same. 

Emily turns on one of the showers, getting her hair wet. Locus grabs her bottle of shampoo and joins her. She hasn’t been in much battle. Her body is fairly clear of scars. Just the occasional one here and there. 

He squirts some shampoo onto his hand, sets the bottle aside, and then gently massages Emily’s head. She closes her eyes and leans her head back slightly. She can’t help but to moan ever so quietly. It feels good. Locus enjoys the sounds she makes. He ends up wondering if he’ll be able to make her make these sounds again. He’d like that. Maybe she would too.

She rinses her hair and then has Locus wash her hair again to get everything. That way, the next time won’t need as much. After this wash, one thing leads to another. Somehow they get end up at Locus’ room. In bed. And he oh so made her make those noises again, but louder.

He holds her close to him. Listening to her breathe as she sleeps. Part of him screams this is nothing but a bad idea. Another part of him just says to roll with it as nothing bad will happen. He gently moves her hair off her face. It really is very soft. Smells wonderful. He could get used to this. 

Yeah, he’s made his choice. Just roll with it. What bad could come from this?


	2. Chapter 2

Emily has stacked a few books on top of her chair for her to stand on. She can’t quite reach the one book she needs. So, she stands on it, reaching. She mumbles to herself that whoever pushed it back needs to be shot.

Locus walks into the room and sets his helmet on the desk. “Emily, what are you doing?”

“Trying to get this book! Someone pushed it too far back!” She’s almost got it when Locus puts his hands on her waist, lifting her off the chair and onto the floor.

“Let me. You could’ve fallen and gotten hurt.” Locus grabs the book with only having to go on his toes to reach. He hands her the book. “Be more careful, please.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Emily just smiles, looking at Locus. He’s come to spend the night with her there since she can’t get away right now.

Locus can’t help but to smile back. “You’re going to be the death of me, Em.” 

“I sure hope not. I would like you to stay alive.” Emily sits down at her desk, opening the book, looking for something. 

Locus begins to take off the rest of his armor, setting it somewhere out of sight. That way if anyone comes in, they won’t know who he is. Then Emily just introduces him as her boyfriend. He loves it when she does. Boyfriend. Such a lovely term.

He pulls a chair up next to hers. He grabs his personal book out of her bottom desk drawer. He doesn’t get to read it long before she moves herself onto his lap.

“Excuse you miss? I was trying to read.”

“I don’t think you were,” she gets comfortable, putting her feet up on her desk. He rolls his eyes, setting his book aside. He puts his hands on her stomach.

Emily ends up falling asleep. Her head against Locus’ chest. He’s been humming as well. To get her to sleep since she doesn’t usually sleep well. So, he tends to try to get her to sleep when they’re together. She hates him for it, but he’s going out tomorrow on some mission he can’t disclose, so he has to make sure she sleeps decent tonight.

 

Emily wakes up to the calm breathing of Locus. He fell asleep way later than she did. She gently removes Locus’ hands from her stomach, standing up. She leans down and kisses Locus. He’s a light enough sleeper, so he wakes up quickly.

“What are you doing up?” Locus takes her hand so she can’t walk away.

“I have patients to check on,” she pulls his hand up to kiss is. “I’ll be right back.”

“They’ve been waiting all night. They can wait another minute.” He stands up and pulls her close. “I have to go out for the next three days.”

“I guess they can wait a little longer.” Emily enjoys the warmth she gets from him so much.

“You’re so beautiful,” Locus kisses the top of her head. 

“Oh shush,” she pulls herself away. “Can you go get some breakfast?” 

“Of course,” Locus starts to put on all his armor before heading out to the mess hall to bring back food for the both of them.

Locus comes back to find the door slightly open. He slowly pushes it open to find Emily has her back to the door, changing clothes. He sets the one tray down on the desk then takes off his helmet after shutting the door.

“You know, you should close the door all the way. Someone could watch you.”

“And who would watch me other than you?” she teases. Locus rolls his eyes and sits down in his chair. Emily sits next to him, grabbing some food from the tray. They eat in comfortable silence.

 

Locus gives Emily a kiss before putting on his helmet. She tells him to come back in one piece, but wouldn’t mind patching him up. That always makes him smile because every once in awhile, he almost decides to intentionally hurt himself. 

Locus leaves base to go to the filling station. He’s heard that the Reds and Blues have made contact with the rest of their squad on a different planet. He noticed the ship that dropped off the freaks were heading in the direction of the filling station. 

Everything goes according to plan. No one will know what’s going on here. He heads to the nearest base to collect four soldiers to come with him to the canyon. Even that goes according to plan with the SIM troopers killing the four he brought. Felix is with them. As planned of course. Must always take precautions. Felix being over there was the better decision since Locus isn’t the best when it comes to talking to people.

Locus has to back off when Agent Washington decides to call upon his mantis droid they seem to call Freckles. He goes back to base to gather more men. They have to split the group up. What better way to do that than start a little mini war? Perfectly placed shots. Perfectly timed positions. 

These SIM troopers aren’t the worst. They’re somewhat decent at the job, but they’re not even close to the best. Using the stun gun, it’s easy to get Washington and their Sergeant knocked out. The way Agent Washington calls for their mantis droid to “shake,” making the tunnel seal. It’s all interesting.

Why does Agent Washington call him a monster when they are the same thing? They both are soldiers of war. Nothing less. 

Nothing less.

Locus hovers around the medical bay while Dr. Grey takes care of Agent Washington. Because of the hit on the head, he almost died. That would’ve been a good thing for them. When he’s just fine, Locus heads out, going towards his room. 

When Washington is ready to be let out, Doyle talks to him first. He ends up wanting his robot back. Then he wants the mantis droid. Meaningless objects with meaningless meanings. Locus ends up walking on them asking for these. Even when he explains his mission, Washington seems to either know what is going on, or not. He can’t tell if he does or not.

“Excuse me. If someone tells you to leave them alone, you leave them alone.” Where did Emily come from? They don’t act together out in the open.

“Of course, doctor.” Locus hands Washington the droids “heart and mind” as he added a tracking device in it. He continues telling him, then leaves the room. 

 

Locus sits in his bed with a book at his side and his data pad open in front of him. He’s stuck on the word monster. He’s not a monster. If he were, Emily wouldn’t be with him. He’s just a soldier that follows orders. Yeah. He has to be.

There’s a knock at his door. No one comes to visit him in his room. Maybe his office. That’s it. No one really knows this is his room. He turns off the data pad and hides it under his pillow. He gets up and opens the door to find Emily standing there with a smile. He lets her in. 

They end up having passionate sex. Something that doesn’t happen too terribly often because of their work getting in the way. It’s the after that catches Emily’s attention. The way he’s not saying much. The way he’s quiet. Yeah, he almost always is quiet, but this is different. She knows the difference by now. She lays her head on his chest.

“Are you okay?” she asks before she can stop herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily has noticed how Locus has become slightly distant lately. He’s stopped telling her when he’s going to be gone. Something about Agent Washington has got him riled up. So when she gets back to her office, to find a piece of paper neatly folded, wrapped with a green ribbon, on her desk she knows who it’s from.

She sets her things down, looking at how it’s neatly placed on her desk. She sits down at her chair. She undoes the bow first, before doing anything else with the paper. She uses the ribbon to tie up her hair, then opens up the piece of paper, reading it to herself. 

 

The light shines brighter   
When you're around   
To hold me tighter   
And keep me bound.   
  
But the sun begins to set   
And I think of you   
Because I can't see yet   
Until tomorrow blue.   
  
The nights are cold   
When we're apart   
I just want to hold   
Your beautiful heart.   
  
Your intoxicating laugh   
Is on my mind   
But on my behalf   
It's all too kind.

I will see you tomorrow  
My dearest Emily  
May there be no sorrow  
For it will be heavenly.

~I love you~

 

Emily smiles and pulls it close to her chest. That’s the first time he’s said that he loves her. This is the first time he’s written poetry for her. She loves it and should write some in return. If he’s this sweet, then he’d enjoy some of her’s as well. She folds the paper, then puts it in her pocket. 

She gathers some supplies, packing them up. She’s moving to another base. They need someone to help the medical team there. Plus, she gets to see some of her friends she hasn’t seen in awhile. She’s excited and cheerful as usual!

 

Felix informed Locus that the SIM troopers on his side were growing restless and wouldn’t stay behind. Well, because they kinda left with just a video they left behind. So, naturally, Locus and Felix both have to go make sure they have an escort of some sorts. With eliminating everyone around, herding them to this one place.

Locus is getting quite annoyed with Felix trying to explain everything to the SIM troopers. Why can’t Felix just shut his fucking mouth for once? Just once. That’s all he asks for. He’ll be happy then. But it’ll never happen. Fucker can’t ever shut his mouth. But everyone shuts up when they hear a voice pipe up.

“Locus.” Oh no. It’s Emily. What is she doing here? She’s not supposed to be here. “Get your ass down here now.”

Locus freezes. He doesn’t know what to do. That’s a first. Not knowing what to do.

“Who the fuck are you?” Felix needs to shut the fuck up.

Emily walks up closer to them. “Locus. Down. Now.”

Locus takes a deep breath and jumps down. He holds up a hand for Felix to stay back. He’s never been this frightened by someone in his entire life.

“Em…” He tries to speak.

“Don’t you dare Em me,” she walks towards him. He keeps taking steps back until he’s against the wall. She takes off his helmet, letting it fall to her feet and slaps him as hard as she can. 

“Em, please. Just listen to me.” Locus tries to plea.

“Your words mean nothing. I heard everything. How could you? How could you do this to this planet? How could you do this to everyone here? How could you do this to me?” There is no cheer in her voice. Locus can’t help but to wince at every word she says. He wishes he wasn’t the one to take the cheer from her.

“It’s his orders.” Felix hisses.

“Felix, stay out of this.” Locus warns. 

“I can’t believe you Locus. I can’t believe anything you’ve said to me.” Emily is doing everything she can to hold back tears.

“I never lied to you. I always told you the truth. Em, please believe me. I love you.” 

“No, you don’t. It’s all lies.” Emily steps back to be with the Reds and Blues. 

“Emily, please.” 

Emily doesn’t even look towards him. He picks up his helmet and puts it on. He’s cursing at himself silently. She wasn’t supposed to be there. As far as he knew at least.

The mission is all that matters now.

The mission.

Locus tells them that they’re all going to die and that no one will ever know what happened to them. Then one of the space pirates they have with them isn’t one of theirs? Oh no. It’s the other freelancer. While Locus jumps his way back up to get the gun they use to turn everyone to ash while Felix fights off the other freelancer. He ends up sticking her with a knife, so that’s good. But they got away. All of them. Including Emily. 

 

Back at their hidden base, talking to Control, they’re told to report the Reds and Blues as dead. To continue as planned, but keep an eye out of the others. When the line goes dead, Locus takes off his helmet and throws it at the wall. Felix stops dead in his tracks. Even stops talking. Staring at Locus. Like he’s something he isn’t. Locus just grabs his surprisingly undamaged helmet and heads out to go back to base.

Every side accepts the death of the Reds and Blues the moment each mercenary tells their side. It doesn't take long for them to regroup and head to Armonia as one final push. Then maybe this all will end. 

Locus and Felix head to one of their radio jammers. Specifically the one that could have shit broadcasted to Armonia to stop the soldiers. The Reds and Blues are offered a one way ticket off the planet, but of course they don’t take it. They all show up at the jammer, ready for a fight. Locus ends up fighting Agent Washington while Felix takes on Tucker once he finishes off Agent Carolina. 

It was all going pretty well, until they underestimated the Reds and Blues. Felix, also, talks way too much. Locus has Wash down and he has to move on because of Felix’s stupid mistakes. He has to teleport them out of there. Right before he does, he sees Emily and his heart falls.

No. Can’t think that now. The mission is all that’s important.

The mission.

What’s the point in having a mission that isn’t even worth it? It’s his job to be doing this. That’s what Felix tells him. But all he can think about is how he hurt Emily. No, he’s not okay.


	4. Chapter 4

You see, nothing has been going right for Locus. Felix made him believe he’s just this soldier. No emotions, no nothing. Just follow orders without questions. Then Emily came along. He started feeling something he has never felt before. Love. He still doesn’t exactly know what love means. But he knows it means being with Emily. 

Then Agent Washington came around. He tried to show him how they are the same. Just soldiers that follow orders, but Washington told him that’s not true. He’s just a monster that is nothing. He was struggling with these facts. With love and being told he’s a monster. It confused him so much. 

Locus was constantly reminded that he’s nothing more than a soldier that follows orders when they were together. When the inhabitants all found out. They had to run to get more recruits. Nothing but a soldier. 

He thinks of Emily daily. Until the end. What’s the end? Is this the end? Felix dead and it’s because he finally realized what Felix is doing. He doesn’t know what to do now. He doesn’t know what to think. He wants to go down and help kill all the rest of them, but why? Why does he want to? That’s when he notices it’s because there’s a nagging voice in his head that sounds like Felix. He doesn’t want to do it. He doesn’t.

Locus hides out for a little. He can hear the war is still going on since Hargrove arrived.It’s best to hide since everyone still wants him dead. He looks up at the sky and imagines the good times with Emily. The times they spent together and she’d teach him new things. The times she’d patch him up. The times he taught her something. The good times.

He can’t picture himself doing anything else. She’d probably turn him over the moment she saw him. Rightfully so, honestly. Maybe he should’ve died with Felix. He’s not the best of people, but there’s something that is making him live. 

 

It seems like forever when most of the noises finally stop. He gets up from his resting spot and makes his way back to where he thinks all the Chorus soldiers would be. He goes invisibly. Making sure no one sees him coming. They’ll most likely shoot on sight. He feels too weak to fight back, so he would let them shoot. 

He manages to make it back to the medical bay. The place is buzzing with doctors and the wounded. He stands way out of the way, still invisible, watching as Emily is busy doing her job. He eventually just goes into the office. It so happens to be hers. He knows these books. The feelings and memories that come with them.

Locus sits in the corner, glad his cloaking device isn’t broken or else he wouldn’t have made it in there without being seen. He’ll sit here for hours more. Just sitting there. Sometimes he dozes off, but quickly wakes himself back up. It’s not until Emily walks into the room that he is fully alert. She closes the door behind her, walking back behind her desk, walking too close to Locus that she almost trips on his foot. He didn’t think he’d hit her so he didn’t move. Should’ve moved. 

Emily mumbles to herself, going over to the spot. He inspects to find it’s the feeling of a foot. She travels up the leg to the torso to the head, to pull off the helmet to reveal Locus sitting there.

“Locus!” she jumps back, dropping the helmet.

“Please don’t yell.” Locus even sounds exhausted. 

“Are you hurt? Are you okay?” She moves to kneel next to him, checking his pulse to see if it’s normal enough. It’s like she’s forgotten for a moment what happened before she gets up and takes a step back.

“Emily, I need you. You make everything better.” Locus leans his head against the wall. It all hurts. Especially his head. He doesn’t know what to do.

“I can’t…” Emily whispers.

“Em, you are the only person that can help me. I didn’t know he was… He was…” he takes a deep breath. “I didn’t know I was being controlled.”

Emily kneels down next to him again. “Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere. My head hurts. I don’t know how to think for myself anymore. My chest aches because I hurt you. My stomach and legs hurt from the freelancers destroying the Purge Temple. It just hurts everywhere.” 

Emily gently puts her hand on his cheek. He leans into it. The warmth is comforting. The soft touch reminds him who he is. But what does that mean? Who is he exactly? He can’t even remember his own name.

“I love you, Emily. I’m sorry for not seeing sooner that I was being controlled. I’m sorry for being a monster. I’m sorry for everything. But I need you. Until I can do this on my own. If you don’t want me back. Even when the light shines brighter when you’re around.”

“To hold me tighter and keep me bound,” Emily cries, removing her hand. None of it feels right when he’s not with her. She loves him. She really does. But is it enough to excuse everything done?

“Don’t cry,” Locus takes his glove off and wipes away her tears. 

“How can I trust you?” she asks.

“Trust me like you did before. Only difference now is I might not remember who I am or where we are.”

“I already trust you like I did before,” Emily whispers. She never stopped trusting him entirely. “I love you too.” 

Locus reaches down his chest piece for his dog tags. What is his fucking name? He looks to see he grabbed the wrong ones. Those are Isaacs. He reaches to grab his. Samuel Ortez. Then he remembers. They used to call him Sam. 

“M-my name is Sam. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Emily chuckles as more tears fall. “It’s nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Emily.”

“Emily, has anyone ever told you, you’re very beautiful?” 

“Yeah, this really cute guy used to tell me a lot.”

“Oh really? Tell me who so I can beat them up,” he pulls her in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam never thought he’d live in a small house with someone he loves. That was just never the option for him when he first joined the UNSC. The idea of a perfect life was thrown out of the window. Until now. The house sits outside of a town slightly. Enough that the next neighbor is a mile away or more. Almost every room has about six different shelves full of books. Both hers and his. They both couldn’t part from books. Every time they head into town, they come back with at least one new book. Emily didn’t want to live without plants, so there are a bunch. They either hang or sit in various places. 

He never thought he’d be able to control his PTSD like he can now. Sometimes Emily will catch him staring into space and have to bring him back. Sometimes he would have to go outside before he hit anything or worst of all, Emily. He’s gotten better at not getting stuck in memories. She helps a lot. His nightmares aren’t as frequent as they used to be. He owes everything to her. He helped her so much.

Today, Sam woke up before the sun came up. He makes himself some coffee before heading outside to see the sun rise. His new favorite thing is waking up before the sun comes up so he can watch it rise. The way everything is still asleep, calm, quiet. 

When he’s had enough, he goes over to the garden and picks one of the ripe tomatoes, heads over to the chicken coup to grab a couple eggs, then heads back inside. He likes to make breakfast for Emily every morning he’s up before her. Which is almost every single morning. It’s rare for him to sleep later than her. Every breakfast is different. Yesterday was pancakes. The day before was oatmeal. Today he’s making a frittata with tomato, spinach, and goat cheese. 

Cooking is something Sam used to do for his mother when she was very ill. He remembers cooking for almost every meal when he was a child. Part of him is surprised he still knows how to cook. Another part is just sad that he can never see his mother again. He’s glad she doesn’t know what he’s become. She must think he’s dead. It’s for the best.

Sam puts the frittata on the plate, pours some fresh squeezed orange juice, and heads to the bedroom. He sets it down on the nightstand. He climbs into bed next to her, resting his hand on her cheek. 

“Em, it’s time for breakfast,” he coos. 

She groans, taking his hand and kissing it before sitting up. “It’s still dark.”

“That’s just the curtains,” Sam reminds her. He hands her the plate, then gets up and pulls back the curtains to reveal a very bright sun shining in. He grabs a little black box hidden in one of the dresser drawers. He takes a deep breath. “I have a question for you.”

“If you’re going to ask how good this is? I’ll take five more.” her smile stretches ear to ear. It always makes Sam smile back at her. 

“No, that’s not the question,” he sits on the bed, facing her. “I wanted to ask if you’d marry me.” He opens the little black box to reveal a small diamond ring.

She sets the fork down, shocked that he finally asked, “and here I thought I was going to have to ask you to marry me! Yes, my answer is yes!” he puts the ring on her.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Em.” he leans forward and kisses her.

 

The wedding has passed. It was small. Just the two of them really, but they both loved it. Emily in the most beautiful dress. Sam in a nice black tux. Perfect for the two. They didn’t go anywhere for their honeymoon. Decided to stay home. It’s not like they really want to go anywhere anyways. They like their home. It’s small and cozy. They spend most their days tending to the garden and animals or they sit in this big arm chair. Emily usually lays across Sam. It’s very comfortable. Perfect for the two of them.

One day Emily gets home from town. She went in for the groceries they needed that they didn’t have already. Sam finishes what he’s doing before going to the truck to help unload everything. He notices she’s acting a little weird as he gets inside. 

“Oh, honey! Can you finish putting these away for me? I have to go to the bathroom. Thanks.” she heads to the bathroom. He’s confused, but shrugs it off. 

He finished putting everything away and she still hasn’t come out of the bathroom. Curious. Should he go see if she’s okay? She should be fine. He gets out the bread, peanut butter, and jelly to make them both a sandwich. It isn’t until Emily comes out that he stops eating. 

“What is it?” he asks. Her face has no smile on it. She’s looking at the ground. “Em, what’s wrong?” he’s so concerned and it makes her smile, laughing to herself. “Em?” he’s thoroughly confused. 

“Sam, I’m pregnant.” she looks up at him, smiling. She loves messing with him, but she really is pregnant. 

“You-you’re… You’re preg? Oh my god,” he’s probably never smiled this hard. His jaw hurts. He takes a step towards her to pick her up, twirl her, then hug her. They hadn’t been trying, but this is a happy moment. Another happy moment to add to all the other ones.

 

The day comes that Emily is ready to give birth. Sam rushes her to the hospital that begins the grueling fourteen hours of labor to come. It’s a girl. They name her Marissa. Sam is so proud to be a father that he only sets her down when Emily needs to feed her or when she’s going to bed for the night. He takes her out with him in the morning to watch the sun rise. She’s most fascinated with the chickens as she grows older. Always wanting to scare them.

When Marissa gets old enough to stay in bed longer, the morning routine changes to not only making breakfast for Emily, but for making breakfast for the three of them. She looks so much like her mother. It’s so cute. He loves his girls so much. 

After breakfast, Emily catches Sam staring off into space. She gets up and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you still with us?” 

“Huh? Yeah. Will you be okay if I go out for a little today. I need to go to the library to use the computer.” 

“Sure. We’ll be out in the garden today.” 

“I won’t be long,” he gets up and kisses her. He pulls away, going over to Marissa’s chair and kissing the top of her head. “Be good for your mama now.” She gives him a big smile and nods, then goes back to eating her breakfast.

Sam leaves in the truck, heading into town to the library. He uses their computers since they don’t have any at home. They probably should get some eventually, but they don’t need it. They have their books and a library that has internet in it. He gets there and goes to one of the computers to search for an address. He didn’t think he’d find it, but sure enough, they haven’t moved. He writes down the address then heads to the bank. 

At the bank he takes his name off this one account after putting some more money in Emily’s account. He then takes everything back home. At home, both his girls are working in the garden. Marissa runs up to him the moment he steps out of the truck. He picks her up. 

“Are you being a good little helper with mama?” he asks her, smiling.

“Yeah!” she snuggles into him, not going to let go just yet, so she heads inside with him. 

He makes her get off while he grabs some paper, a pen, and an envelope. He sits at the kitchen table. Marissa goes to get her crayons and construction paper to draw. When Sam is finished writing his letter, he seals it up and takes it to the mailbox to be sent out. The three of them then work in the garden together.

 

Somewhere in the galaxy:

Mason just came home from work. Megan sits at the kitchen counter, flipping through sales ads. 

“How was work today, honey?” he asks her, setting her mail down next to her. 

“It wasn’t bad. Yours?” she doesn’t look up till she noticed he isn’t responding to her. He’s looking at this one envelope. “Mase, what is it?” 

“This one has no return address. It’s addressed to both of us.”

“Well, open it.” 

Mason opens the envelope, pulling out a letter, a picture, and some dog tags. He unfolds the letter and reads it out loud to her.

 

_ My Dearest Friends, _

_ I write to you because I cannot get either of you out of my head. I write because it’s what’s best for me. But most of all, I write because I have something that you deserve more than me.  _

_ The dog tags are Isaac’s. One of the two is a USB drive with all the information needed. He’s been dead for some time now. It’s taken me a long time to transfer all his money into a different account that you two could have. Though I have taken some for my family, I took none for myself. Please accept this. There should be over eight billion in the account. I suspect you’ll use it well. _

_ I’m sorry for the past. I hope you two forgive me one day. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ An old acquaintance, _

_ Sam. _

 

_ P.S. My daughter wouldn’t stop asking to send the picture with this. She asked who I was writing to and I called you two her uncle and aunt. I hope you don’t mind. _

  
Mason sets the letter down and opens the picture. It’s a picture of Sam, Emily, Marissa, Mason, and Megan. Even though Marissa has no idea what the two look like. Megan takes the letter and reread it. Mason takes the picture and pins it on the fridge. Right next to their two girl’s artwork. 


End file.
